The Other Side of the Fence
by fd
Summary: Alternate ending to "Affair to Dismember". What would have happened if Max had found the letter? (cliche', i know, but I hope you like it)


Maxwell had decided not to work late at the last moment. He had had a long day already and was tired. Maybe he'd finish a bit of paperwork in his home office before bed. Yes, that sounded good.

He knew that there was an ulterior motive to his going home early but he wouldn't admit it to himself. Ever since "the thing", Miss Fine had not left his thoughts. He kept telling himself that the immediate danger and impending death was what made him say those three incriminating words; that any man would do the same in his position. He knew, however, as soon as he took them back, that they were true. He _did _love Miss Fine. It was his own fear and weakness that he was unwilling to admit. The fear of change and what would happen if things didn't work out. Fear for the children.

The children. They loved her. She had become so much a part of their lives that she had long since become irreplaceable. Hell, she was the only mother Grace had ever known. For their sake, he would not pursue a relationship. He couldn't break his children's hearts. He wouldn't break his own.

Max walked into his office and immediately felt something was wrong. Year's worth of work here had given him a sixth sense for these things. He glanced around but noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Trying to qualm his irrational fear, he sat down in his chair and put on his glasses. Just a few contracts before bed. That was all.

His eyes rested on an envelope placed in front of his brandy. The envelope in of itself was not unusual; it was the label on the front that caught his eye. It was to him from Miss Fine. Curiosity overtook him and he tore it open.

_Dear Mr. Sheffield,_

_By the time you read this, I'll already be gone. You see, I'm eloping with Nigel. This isn't the way I wanted to tell you but I have no choice. I hope you aren't too put out by this because... I'm your sister-in-law. Tell the children I love them._

_I want you to know that these have truly been the best years of my life._

_Goodbye, Mr. Sheffield._

_-Fran_

Max put down the letter with trembling hands. Eloping? With his brother? He knew he had been busy lately and hadn't had much time for either of them but surely the short period his brother had been in town was not nearly long enough to make a decision of this stature. He had always secretly admired Nigel's impulsiveness but this was going too far. Nigel couldn't marry his Miss Fine!

He blinked. Since when had he thought of her as 'his'? A new wave of emotions rushed over him. She was gone; stolen by his brother. He glanced at the corner of his desk. He'd never have her hop up there again. He'd never wait for her at the bottom of the stairs again. Never hear her voice, distinct as it was, when she came running to him out of fear, sadness, or anger. She'd never come to him again. That part of his life had ended.

It was what he wanted, wasn't it? Had he not just decided that he couldn't be with her? And yet, he still felt shattered inside. Why? Yes, he was attached to her, loved her even. It couldn't be, though if things didn't work out, the children would be crushed. He'd be crushed.

_But what if it did work?_ He blinked at the unbidden thought. What if things did work out? Well, it would be spectacular, of course. The children would have a loving mother. He... well, he would enjoy his life quite a bit more. But there was always the chance of things being ruined.

_You never know until you try._ Another strange thought. It was true, though. He could be missing out on something wonderful. Something Nigel now has, he reminded himself. He had lost her.

The children would be crushed when they found out. _He_ certainly didn't feel well. Wasn't this what he had been afraid of? Change? This was exactly the change he'd been scared of. Miss Fine had left them.

Why hadn't he seen it earlier? His attempts at keeping things the way they were was pushing her away. He had always known that all she wanted was commitment. He should have realized that when he wouldn't give it to her, she'd look for it elsewhere.

Why hadn't he acted on his feelings? Now, every time his brother stopped by (oh hell, all the time, period.) he would feel the loss of her. Could he live with himself? Could he look his children in the eye when he told them they had lost Miss Fine but gained an aunt? Oh, if only he could start over. He'd never have let her go.

At that moment, he heard the door open. The sound of high heels hitting wood filled the air. His heart jumped into his throat. This could be his chance. Did he have the nerve? He'd have to, because he wasn't going to let her slip through his fingers again.

As he walked into the living room, he saw her flop onto the couch, tears in her eyes. Just that little action and he was hers. He'd climb any mountain, cross any stream, become bloody Captain Von Trapp for her if it meant bringing a smile to her face.

She looked up at him with those watery brown eyes. If she only knew what they did to him.

"Mr. Sheffield?" Her voice was questioning. Did he know? He decided that that could wait.

"Miss Fine, what happened?" She sighed between sobbing breaths.

"I fell and twisted my ankle."

"Let me take a look at that." He took her leg and gently removed the knee-high boot. "Yes, you twisted it pretty badly. Let me go get you some ice."

Before she had time to object, he was in the kitchen. If there was ever a time for this, it was now. He grabbed an ice pack, steeled himself, and walked back into the front room.

"Thank you, Mr. Sheffield. That's so kind of you."

"Not at all, Miss Fine...Fran." She looked up when he used her first name. "I got your letter."

By the look on Miss Fine's face, things could not get worse. Everything had gone wrong. She was sitting on the couch with an injured ankle instead of on her honeymoon. He hoped he could make her feel better.

"It got me to thinking. If we did... pursue... things and it didn't work out, we could hurt the children." She nodded, obviously crestfallen. "But, if things did work, well, it could be something quite wonderful."

"Mr. Sheffield, what do you mean?" The smile on her face was brighter than the sun.

"We might as well try it. We might have something. I know I couldn't bear to lose you again."

Miss Fine threw her arms around him. Now that it was out, he felt so much lighter, like a burden had been lifted off him. He began to laugh until the sound was cut off by a kiss. Tender at first but increasing in intensity as each realized that they finally had what they had always longed for.

Each other.

Fin


End file.
